kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends
|Row 4 title= Release date |Row 4 info= November 2015LittleOrbit.com - "KUNG FU PANDA: SHOWDOWN OF LEGENDARY LEGENDS". Retrieved June 17, 2015. |Row 5 title= Modes |Row 5 info= Single-player, Multiplayer |Row 6 title= Rating |Row 6 info= TBA }} Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends is an upcoming video game based on the ''Kung Fu Panda'' franchise. It is currently scheduled to be released in November 2015. Plot From the game publishers: It is an age of Kung Fu heroes, warriors, and best of all, LEGENDARY LEGENDS! Fight it out alongside Po, Tigress, Monkey, Tai Lung, Master Shifu, and all of your favorite Kung Fu Panda characters to compete in the Showdown of Legendary Legends. Up to four players brawl in iconic locations throughout the Valley of Peace and beyond. Compete in an epic tournament where all Kung Fu warriors contend for honor and glory. Showdown of Legendary Legends will have a wide assortment of modes available for single and multiplayer. All multiplayer modes will include options for both local and online play. From a press release: Calling all Kung Fu warriors, panda pugilists and noodle connoisseurs! Worldwide video game publisher Little Orbit announced today that lovable martial arts panda bear, Po, and his many friends and adversaries in the Valley of Peace will face off in the ultimate martial arts challenge... the first-ever Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends! Fans of this bodacious franchise will soon be able to enjoy all the high-flying, quick-kicking, head-spinning, Kung Fu action this Fall on ®, ™, ®, ®, ®, ™ and (PC). Developed by Vicious Cycle, Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends will bring fans a fresh and fist-pumping way to experience DreamWorks Animation's beloved franchise with explosive, fast-as-lightning action! With a variety of challenging local and online multiplayer levels, familiar film locations and 20 playable fan-favorite Kung Fu Panda characters, the game will appeal to gamers who like their brawler games served up with a side of laughter. ... Spanning across the cast of all three films, the game will be centered on an epic tournament where all warriors compete for glory.PR Newswire - "LITTLE ORBIT KICKS OFF TOTALLY EPIC KUNG FU PANDA: SHOWDOWN OF LEGENDARY LEGENDS VIDEO GAME". Published and retrieved May 4, 2015. Production to extend the world of Kung Fu Panda in a new exciting way. This is a perfect match-up to bring this extraordinary series to gamers who love a great multiplayer martial arts game. |speaker= Little Orbit Matt Scott }} On May 4, 2015, the game was first announced by game publisher Little Orbit via press release and social media. In the press release, it was revealed that the game is a single-player and multiplayer (both local and online) brawler game that will contain various characters and levels designed after those seen in the Kung Fu Panda films. In addition, new content will be added to the game following the release of Kung Fu Panda 3. Features Gameplay Coming soon! Characters The game will feature twenty known characters from the ''Kung Fu Panda'' films. The full list of characters has not yet been released, though some have been presented in gameplay screenshots and the teaser trailer. Of these include: * Po * Tigress * Shifu * Crane * Monkey * Mr. Ping * Tai Lung * Shen * Boss Wolf * Storming Ox * Croc * The Soothsayer * Vachir * One of the Wu Sisters * One of Shen's gorilla guards Levels The game features known locations from the franchise. These include: * The Jade Palace arena * The noodle shop * The Artisan Village * Chorh-Gom Prison * The Thread of Hope * The Tower of Sacred Flame Voice cast * as Po * as Mr. Ping Release The game has been announced to be releasing in November of 2015, without a specific date yet. Reception Coming soon! Gallery Images SOLL-screenshot1.jpg|Gameplay screenshots SOLL-screenshot2.jpg SOLL-screenshot3.jpg SOLL-screenshot4.jpg SOLL-screenshot5.jpg SOLL-screenshot6.jpg View more... Videos Kung_Fu_Panda_Showdown_of_Legendary_Legends_Teaser_Trailer_-_Little_Orbit|Official game teaser trailer View more... References External links * Game publisher's official website * Game developer's official website Category:Video Games Category:Merchandise